Aliki
Aliki is hoverboarding champion hailing from New Tehktra, whom is idolized by many. He's also a friend of Myto. About Although he hadn't appeared in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals untill his respectively named episode, his posters have appeared in most episodes. A replica of his head is also found in Onipex's Bedroom. Personality Aliki is very head-strong and confident, a trait which had served him well until recently. He refuses to accept mistakes as his own, shifting the blame elsewhere (his sponsors, Onipex, etc), and his self-absorbed personality gives him quite the ego. Aliki sees himself as a vision of greatness, and feels all that he does should be admired. Aliki was also a known alcoholic and drug user, and was caught up in a weapons-handling case. His personality is almost opposite to that of Gairon, though Aliki sees him as "scum". Biography While little is known of his early life, he was known to be a classmate with the Matoran Myto. Judging by this, he is probably not native to the area. He began his sporting career as an underground pit boxer in New Tehktra. He later met with Gabris, and the Matoran became his manager. However, his boxing career ended after taking a major hit to the jaw. Some time after his retirement from pit boxing, he became interested in other sports, especially hoverboarding. His hoverboarding career took off, winning several trophies and a Copper Mask. After several more victories, he was able to face the champion Moa for the ultimate hoverboarding honor: the Crystal Cup. The public predicted his loss, but he surprised everyone with his victory over the champ. It was afterward that his career took a spiral downward. Alcoholism became a major part of his life, and he appeared in court several times for DUI offenses, which eventually led to an indefinite hiatus from hoverboarding. He would later be placed in jail for a weapons-handling lawsuit against him, and a domestic offense lawsuit shortly after he was released landed him more time in prison. However, after his most recent release, Aliki became determined to return to the sport of hoverboarding after four years. A press conference was held in result. Aliki is asked by Matoran journalist Lenel how he feels to be returning; Aliki, however, states that he "never left," and that his competition doesn't compare to him. A second Matoran states that his rival Gairon is rising to his level, though Aliki sees him as nothing. However, he is then reminded by another reporter that he has no sponsors and must have at least one to race or will be disqualified. Aliki, however, expresses his confidence that he will be able to earn one, then ends the conference after being asked about his domestic offense lawsuit. Backstage, he is confronted by his old friend Myto, who takes him to Onipex's apartment, who is a huge fan. Myto explains to him that hanging out with regular people may help gain him favor from the public, though Aliki is doubtful. After some discussion, Myto suggests that they have Aliki perform community service. He is reluctant to do so, but agrees after realizing that he has no choice. Onipex and Myto have him attempt to help an elderly Matoran across the street, clean up litter, and help at a garage, which all end in failure. They head to No Man's Land afterward, where Jevik and Pyrex are waiting. Myto expresses his belief that Aliki is not good at doing commendable acts, and reminds him that he still needs a sponsor. Myto decides that he should talk to Gairon, and Onipex decides to help with Myto telling him to speak with Moa. With the two Matoran out of the way, Jevik and Pyrex hold him at gunpoint and have him first move a couch, then have him transport an air conditioner to Pyrex's apartment. Over at the apartment, the conditioner is installed when Onipex and Myto arrive. Aliki asks for Myto's opinion on Gairon, insulting him in the process, though Myto scolds him for this, stating that he willingly gave Aliki his contact book filled with his sponsors, then leaves. Aliki does not care, however, and has Onipex call all the numbers, though he later reports that nobody wanted to sponsor him. Aliki blames Onipex, and threatens to sue him if he does not race. Jevik, however, has a plan and requires Aliki's wallet, which he is reluctantly given. The next day, it is revealed that the sponsor Jevik hired was a company called "Anal Lube," which Aliki grudgingly accepts. At the hoverboarding arena, Aliki wins the championship, where he rubs his victory in the faces of his haters and Gairon. When asked by a reporter if there is anyone he wants to thank, Aliki states that there is nobody, and that he did everything by himself, leading to Onipex's hatred of him. Jevik, however, states that he still has Aliki's wallet, which is filled with money. Aliki is later present at a Liquor store when Zeb and Garen are on a beer run; he is at the checkout counter, wearing a scarf and attempting to buy a pornographic magazine. Relationships 'The Public' While Aliki was adored by the public in previous years, in recent times the public have not been so warming. His recent mis-doings, his public gaffes, as well as Myto's community service backfires, have left him in a a bad light. Regardless, the Matoran went on to retain the Crystal Cup, arguable redeeming himself in the eyes of the public. 'Gabris' Gabris is Aliki's Manager, lawyer and long time friend. The two share a close relationship, and Gabris has stuck with him through his career, even the various run-ins with the law. 'Myto' The two Matoran were classmates, and appear to be old friends. Myto's willingness to help Aliki further shows their bond. However, after Myto met Gairon, his opinion of Aliki changed and the two may now not be on such good standing. 'Gairon' Aliki hates Gairon, and everything he does, despite his good demeanor and sportsmanship. In spite of this, Gairon still treats Aliki's respectfully, assisting him in getting a sponsor out of his own goodwill. 'Onipex' While Onipex fan-worships Aliki, Aliki doesn't care, being pretty aloof to Onipex's adoration. Aliki does use Onipex as a scapegoat when he believes he may not find a sponsor, claiming to sue him if he cannot compete. Onipex does put up with it, but after Aliki gives Onipex and crew no credit for getting him a sponsor, Onipex finally realizes what a huge jerk Aliki is. 'Jevik and Pyrex' Aliki and Jevik are not on good terms. When the two met Jevik was displeased with how Onipex adored him, similar to Myto, and upon threatening Myto was punched to the ground by Aliki. Much of their conversations involved threats and insults, Jevik and Pyrex even holding him at gunpoint. However, Jevik in the end did help Aliki get a sponsor, though this was probably because Aliki threatened to sue Onipex. However, in the end Jevik is able to get even with Aliki, still having possession of his wallet. While he and Pyrex barely made contact, Aliki kept referring to him as short and ugly, this insulting Pyrex's selfish vanity. Pyrex also joined Jevik in forcing Aliki to perform their menial tasks. Appearances Trivia *The slogan on the first Aliki poster (seen in Onipex's kitchen/Jevik's Apartment) reads; "The lean, green hoverboarding machine!" As reporter also refers to him in this manner. *The second Aliki Poster (seen in Onipex's living room/Krone's Apartment) is a parody of a famous painting of Marilyn Monroe. *He is rivals with Gairon, and had previously faced Moa. *The poster seen on the right depicts an older model of Aliki, one different to that of his current appearance in the series. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters